Smile¡
by Mizuki Duki-Chan
Summary: advertencia si lees este fic, escucha los sountracks De FT (es una sugerencia :3) NatsuXLucy
1. Chapter 1

**_!hey¡ _**

**_ Si tú la persona rara que lee esto antes de leer el fic te sugiero que lo leas_ _mientras__ escuchas los sountracks de FT (los tristes) y bueno sin más que decir ¡a leer! :3 _**

* * *

><p>-na-natsu… al menos soy feliz de haberte protegido- susurro lucy mientras era acobijada por los brazos de natsu<p>

-¡tonta porque hiciste esto!- gruño el peli-rosado mientras sentía que sus lágrimas no cesaban

-t-tu si-siempre me… *quejido por dolor* ha-has protegido- contesto la rubia mientras se retorcía por el dolor y no paraba de salir sangre por su boca

-lu-lucy- susurro el ojo jade mientras imploraba para que su amiga no muriera

-a-ahora era mi turno de protegerte a ti- contesto mientras sus marrones ojos perdían brillo pero aun así mantenía la sonrisa cálida y tierna en sus labios

-¡mierda, MIERDA ¿Por qué lucy porque?!- vociferó el D.S

Lucy no contesto ya que sus heridas ya le impedían hablar, por un momento natsu miro detalladamente la gran abertura que estaba colocada bajo el seno derecho de la rubia esa herida era tan grande y profunda, el olor metálico de la sangre de lucy provocaba que la delicada nariz del D.S ardiera por dentro, el amaba el aroma natural de la rubia pero esa esencia de lucy… lo volvía loco por no saber qué hacer para detener ese sangrado

Y todo por su estúpida culpa… si él no se hubiera distraído al que habían atravesado con esa espada enorme hubiera sido el…

**POV NATSU**

Aun escuchaba el grito desgarrador de lucy cuando estaba siendo atravesada por esa espada

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRG!- ese grito no salía de mi mente ni mucho menos la cara de lucy

-nat…su- susurro lucy antes de caer al suelo mientras en el trayecto de su caída iba desangrándose pero lo que más me dolía era que aun teniendo ese gran dolor… sonreía

Feliz y contenta de salvarme…

-¡LUUUUUUUUCEEEEEEE!- ese fue mi único grito antes de salir corriendo donde ella iba cayendo por suerte mía logre capturarla antes de que cayera en el suelo

Rápidamente la abrase muy fuerte claro sin lastimarla

Y ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me susurro: -na-natsu… al menos soy feliz de haberte protegido-

**FIN POV NATSU**

Natsu tomo la mano derecha de lucy… donde llevaba la insignia de Fairy tail y para bien o para mal un recuerdo la vino a la mente

**_Flashback_**

-¡natsu mira, mira ya tengo la marca del gremio!- exclamo emocionada lucy extendiéndole la mano derecha con la marca del gremio para que pudiese mirarla

-ah, que bien Luigi- respondió natsu sin ningún interés

-¡es lucy!- refunfuño lucy

**_Fin Flashback_**

Natsu solo miraba la marca del gremio mientras las lágrimas no paraban en el

-Na-natsu…- susurro la rubia llamando la atención del peli-rosado –gra-gracias por todo- volvió a susurrar mientras apreciaba como el chico de ojos jade temblaba y a la vez sollozaba –nee, natsu- dijo mientras con las pocas fuerzas que tenia hiso que el ojos jade la mirara –e-es mejor si sonríes ¿vale?- susurro mientras con su mano izquierda tentaba su mejilla y la acaricio lentamente acto seguido bajo su mano para ponerla en el suelo de nuevo

-bi-bien- contesto el peli-rosa mientras hacia su típica sonrisa, lucy al mirar como sonreía se sonroso un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa

-Natsu… gracias- susurro la rubia mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban completamente y dejo caer la mano que su amigo sostenía, natsu al sentir como la maga celestial dejaba caer su mano solo le indico una cosa

Está muerta…

-¡lu-lucy HEY LUCY despierta! ¡HABLAME LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! MIERDAAAA LUCY HABLAMEEEEEE LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- grito con desesperación natsu al ya no sentir la magia de la rubia, estaba destrozado sus gritos de desesperación no paraban al igual que sus lágrimas -¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ ESTO ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MÍ!- Volvió a gritar

Natsu noto como algo brillaba… era la marca del gremio de lucy -¿¡eh!?- dijo confundido mientras miraba la insignia, la marca comenzó a desaparecer (como la muerte de lissana) mientras que el cuerpo de la rubia comenzaba a brillar y a flotar ligeramente pero natsu se aferro al cuerpo de la rubia con un fuerte abrazo pero no funciono el cuerpo de lucy comenzó a desaparecer mientras el brillo seguía aumentando -¡NO LUCE, NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR!- grito el pelirosa mientras lloraba mas, pero aun sus suplicas no funcionaron y el cuerpo de lucy casi desaparecía entonces natsu grito -¡LUCY… TE AMO!- grito mientras se arrodillaba en el piso y lloraba desconsoladamente

Para entonces el cuerpo de lucy ya había desaparecido completamente

-¡LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- grito con mayor desesperación al ya no sentir su aroma

**7 AÑOS DESPUÉS**…

El gremio Fairy Tail ya no era el mismo de antes ya no había peleas, ni fiestas, solo un triste silencio…

Después de la muerte de Lucy Heartfilia, natsu ha sido un chico frio y en sus ojos ya no se reflejaban la felicidad de antes

Todos en el gremio estaban muy preocupados por el por eso nadie tocaba el tema de la rubia ni siquiera la mencionaban para no poder hacer sentir más mal al peli-rosado

Lissana trataba de hacer feliz a su amigo así que fue por un regalo para natsu pero como afuera estaba nevando lissana tuvo que ponerse un suéter muy largo hasta arriba de la rodillas y para que la nieve no le cubriera la cabeza se puso la capucha del suéter se veía muy misteriosa ya que solo su boca y nariz podían verse y sin más que decir salió del gremio

-mmmmmmmm creo que olvide algo… ¡ah así ya sé que cosa!- dijo la Strauss pequeña mientras salía corriendo hacia el gremio

**En el gremio**…

-¡oe! Natsu no has comido nada anda come algo- dijo gray con preocupación al mirar la cara de su amigo-enemigo

No hubo respuesta del peli-rosa y como gray no quería molestarlo decidió no volver a preguntarle

-Lucy- susurro el ojijade mientras miraba la puerta del gremio

Y entonces las puertas del gremio se abrieron de un golpe mostrando la figura de una chica natsu ya suponía que era lissana y solo se acurruco de brazos y dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa pero entonces sintió como unos cálidos brazos envolvían su espalda el chico se sobresalto y dijo – lissana no estoy de humor- dijo mientras seguía en su posición

-entonces no tienes humor para verme- dijo la chica que abrazaba al peli-rosa, natsu al momento de escuchar esa voz en sus ojos se reflejo esa felicidad que perdió hace siete años y rápidamente volteo para mirar a aquella persona que lo abrazaba y ahí estaba esa cabellera dorada y esos ojos marrones

-lu-lucy- titubeo el peli-rosa mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos

-natsu no llores- dijo la rubia mientras secaba las lagrimas del chico -¡anda es mejor si sonríes!- exclamo lucy mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

Natsu solo se quedo asombrado al mirar esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba y dijo

-¡si luce!- dijo mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo lloraba de felicidad

-nee, natsu- dijo lucy

-si- contesto natsu un poco sonrojado

-te amo- Canturroneo mientras atrapaba los labios de natsu en un cálido beso

-y yo a ti- respondió

**FIN**

* * *

>que tal? XD si les gusto diganmelo! :3 con un review tal vez :3 bueeee eso es todo !feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! chicos!<p><strong>se despide y se va <span>Mizuki Duki-Chan! <span>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿me regalas un review? anda! ya casi es navidad y eso me haria muy feliz! :33 **


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola chicos feliz navidad! Bueeee la segunda parte la escribí para aclarar dudas que tuvieron ustedes acerca del fic espero les guste :3 tarde tanto en actualizar porque bueno ya saben compras navideñas, te pierdes en el centro comercial, tu madre te busca como una loca, los policías te buscan y al final de cuentas estabas mirando los osos de felpa :3 XDDDDD _****_es que comprendan ¡estaban re lindos! Bueno ya no distraeré ¡A LEER!_**

* * *

><p>-lu-lucy- titubeo el peli-rosa mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos<p>

-natsu no llores- dijo la rubia mientras secaba las lagrimas del chico -¡anda es mejor si sonríes!- exclamo lucy mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

Natsu solo se quedo asombrado al mirar esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba y dijo

-¡si luce!- dijo mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo lloraba de felicidad

-nee, natsu- dijo lucy

-si- contesto natsu un poco sonrojado

-te amo- Canturroneo mientras atrapaba los labios de natsu en un cálido beso

-y yo a ti- respondió

* * *

><p>Todos en el gremio al mirar la escena de los dos chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse<p>

Cuando natsu y lucy se separaron, natsu atrapo a lucy en un gran abrazo extrañaba tanto ese aroma a fresas y vainilla que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba olfateando el cuello de la rubia, natsu sentía como ese delicioso aroma lo tranquilizaba

-luce… te extrañe- susurro el ojos jade mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la mejilla derecha de lucy

-y yo a ti natsu- susurro ahora lucy mientras ponía una mirada tierna

Todos en el gremio querían abrazar a lucy y decirles lo mucho que la extrañaron pero como los dragones protegen las cosas que aman, natsu no quiso que nadie se le acercara a lucy

-nee, lucy ¿cómo sobreviviste? O ¿Qué te paso? O ¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntaron todos en el gremio

-hem jejeje chicos esto no es un interrogatorio ¡bien les contare!- contesto la rubia –todo empezó cuando natsu comenzaba a gritar con desesperación de pronto sentí como mis ojos se ponían pesados… tenia las ganas de dormir y…-

_**(Flashback)**_

_**POV LUCY**_

_Mis ojos se sentían muy pesados y no me quedo de otra más que dormir, el dolor que tanto me atormentaba desapareció de la nada…_

_Cuando desperté, mire una oscuridad inmensa pareciera que yo era la única luz ahí_

_Pero de la nada escuche unos gritos desgarradores, al principio me asuste y con mi oído seguí el grito y llegue a una puerta, de allí provenían los gritos, con la poca valentía que tenía en esos momentos, abrí la puerta y mire a natsu arrodillado en el suelo mientras gritaba mucho y no paraba de llorar_

_Y lo peor del caso es que gritaba mi nombre… yo al escucharlo no pude evitar quebrarme en llanto, me dirigí donde él estaba llorando y lo trate de abrazar, pero no pude, lo atravesé… por más que intentaba tocarlo simplemente no podía_

_-na-natsu- susurre mientras mis lágrimas no paraban de fluir_

_Y entonces el tomo fuerzas y grito -LUCY… TE AMO- Después se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar mas_

_Cuando lo escuche gritar eso no puede evitarlo más y comencé a llorar mucho más, grite mucho del dolor que sentía preferiría mil veces el dolor por tratar de protegerlo a tener que escucharlo sufrir…_

_Cuando mire que él se levanto del suelo y se seco las lágrimas, me levante del suelo también, la mirada de natsu era tan fría y tan vacía que hasta me dio miedo, pero no puede evitarlo y fui corriendo donde estaba el, él se acerco al mago oscuro que me mato y susurro –como te atreves… ¡A QUITARME LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI!- después de eso se acerco con violencia al mago y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, el mago salió volando pero no, el era demasiado testarudo y volvió a levantarse del suelo, el mago oscuro se acerco a natsu y después dijo un conjuro cuando termino aparecieron unas cadenas mágicas, todas las cadenas se dirigieron a natsu y lo ataron, natsu de tanta furia, desesperación y tristeza, lanzo un rugido que casi me deja sorda y cuando termino de rugir las cadenas comenzaron a brillar para después quebrarse en mil pedazos yo me quede realmente sorprendida por eso que deje de llorar_

_-¡ELLA ERA UN ÁNGEL!- grito mientras se acercaba mas al mago oscuro -¡ELLA ERA ÚNICA!- volvió a gritar mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de flamas y lágrimas de impotencia que salían de sus ojos y el mago comenzó a retroceder por el miedo que sentía pero tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo sentado -¡ELLA ERA MI FELICIDAD!- Cada vez sentía mucho miedo al punto de llegar a temblar por el aura que emanaba natsu era un aura… asesina -¡YO LA AMO!- volvió a gritar, ese grito me hiso llorar porque no pude decirle que lo amo antes de que muriera…_

_Entonces natsu volvió a rugir y miro al mago que este al igual que yo estaba temblando -¡MERECES MORIR!- rugió y fue entonces que mire que en su piel comenzaron a crecer pequeñas escamas y los ojos de él se ponían negros y su cabello comenzaba a tornarse rojizo –como lo hiciste con ella- susurro mientras que de su mano se formaba una espada de fuego, la cara de natsu cambio completamente, esa cara imploraba sangre y venganza…_

_-¡NATSU NO LO HAGAS!- Grite pero… de que serbia si ninguno de los dos me podía ver ni escuchar_

_-Natsu detente ahora- sentí un alivio al escuchar la voz de erza_

_-¡oh! Erza vienes a ver como lo mato- respondió mientras apuntaba con esa espada el cuello del tipo, por más que me esforzaba de no creer que este era el natsu que conocí en hargeon… simplemente no creía que era él, antes lo miraba cuando se enojaba y luchaba enserio contra sus oponentes pero esta vez era diferente…_

_-po-por favor tenga compasión de mi- susurro el tipo que me había arrebatado la vida a lo que natsu se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a erza –cállate estúpido mal nacido- contesto poniendo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y cuando para cuando mi mente señalaba una sola cosa erza tomo por detrás a natsu_

_-¡detente ahora!- grito mientras se aferraba a los brazos de natsu, pero natsu solo se enojo mas y dijo – ¡QUÍTATE ESTÚPIDA!- gruño natsu mientras empujaba a erza, yo misma no lo podía creer la gran Titania de la cual natsu tenía miedo ¡simplemente no lo podía creer!_

_-muy bien llego tu hora maldito cerdo- gruño y fue entonces que alzo la espada de fuego, erza comenzaba a decirle que se detuviera pero… su sed de sangre era más fuerte que el_

_-¡NATSU YA DETENTE!- grite dejándome caer al suelo de rodillas y mis lágrimas de desesperación no paraban de fluir por mis ojos_

_Y fue entonces que lo mire y me sorprendí la espada de fuego comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente mientras que el volvía a su estado normal, pero sus ojos seguían sin ningún rastro de brillo en ellos, miro a erza que estaba realmente asustada y dijo –lo… siento erza- susurro y después de eso se dejo caer al suelo pero en el trayecto de su caída escuche muy claro que susurro –lo siento… luce-_

_No pude más y volví a llorar_

_Pero sentí como alguien recargo su mano en mi hombro al instante de sentir ese tacto todo se volvió… oscuridad_

_-señorita Heartfilia es hora de marcharnos- me dijo ese gran hombre con firmeza_

_-¡no por favor, no quiero irme de aquí, no quiero dejar a mis amigos, no quiero dejar Fairy tail, NO QUIERO DEJAR SOLO A NATSU!- respondí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos_

_-le propongo algo señorita Heartfilia- me dijo mientras ponía mirada seria_

_-¿Qu-que?- respondí algo temerosa_

_-usted no vendrá al otro mundo conmigo seguirá viva- en ese instante sentí como una alegría inmensa se creó dentro de mí pero dijo mas –pero con una condición… usted no podrá salir ni hacer las tareas de la vida cotidiana estará en una lacrima de rehabilitación y como todas las heridas en su cuerpo son muy graves tardara 6 años en recuperarse tardara tanto ya que la lacrima es muy cuidadosa con el cuerpo del difunto o herido después de que salga de ella será entrenada por un año para volver a ponerla en el nivel de poder mágico en el que estaba antes o poder superarlo acepta señorita Heartfilia- me explico en ese momento sentí una esperanza en mi tome mucho aire y respondí_

_-¡si acepto!- estaba realmente contenta y así pasaron los años de recuperación y mas el año de entrenamiento._

_**FIN POV LUCY**_

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

Natsu y los demás chicos estaban muy sorprendidos ante la historia que lucy tuvo que pasar y al momento de recordar como trato a erza, natsu comenzó a llorar de forma chistosa y le decía a erza -¡Erza perdóname golpéame es mas mátame!- gritaba mientras estaba aferrado a la pierna derecha de la peliroja -¡Natsu quítate ya te perdone!- grito scarlet mientras tenía una venita hinchada en la sien y como natsu ya abandonado por erza junto con unos golpes en la cara fue a refugiarse a los brazos de su amada LUCY

Todos en el gremio comenzaron a reír pero le prestaron más atención a lucy ya que esa sonrisa no estuvo presente por 7 años en el gremio y ya la extrañaban mucho

-¿lucy-san y como regreso al gremio?- pregunto la curiosa de Wendy

-¡pues eso lo explicare yo!- contesto lissana mientras se sentaba en una silla del gremio llamando la atención de todos –yo estaba saliendo del gremio cuando…

_**(Flashback)**_

_**POV LISSANA**_

_-mmmmmmmm creo que olvide algo… ¡ah así ya sé que cosa!- dije mientras recordé que olvide mi bufanda roja ya que hacía mucho frio y cuando corrí para regresar al gremio me tope con una persona y ambas caímos al suelo_

_-¡ouch lo siento no fue mi intención!- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sacudía la nieve de encima –lo siento realmente lo siento- volví a decir mientras ayudaba a levantar a esa persona y me parecía muy misteriosa porque solo tenía una capa que le cubría la cara y el cuerpo hasta las rodillas_

_-no fue tu culpa lissana- me dijo la persona encapuchada pero me asuste como era que sabia mi nombre_

_-hem esto ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte un poco asustada_

_-ah lo siento lissana que descortés soy- dijo la persona yo la volví a mirar raro y mire que se estaba comenzando a quitar la capucha dejando caer un cabello rubio hasta la cintura y esos ojos marrones que emanaban tranquilidad_

_-lu-lucy- susurre completamente sorprendida –n-no estás muerta- dije llena de emoción mientras me abalanzaba a ella para abrazarla -¡te extrañe tontita!- dije mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos_

_-yo también liss- me respondió con una sonrisa cálida_

_Entonces le conté como estaba natsu y al contarle en su cara se reflejo tristeza y luego se me ocurrió algo cambiamos de atuendo ya que si natsu reconocía el aroma de lucy en su ropa se arruinaría todo y así con mi ropa y mi aroma natsu no la pillaría_

_**FIN POV LISSANA**_

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

-wow entonces eso paso- dijo un natsu sorprendido mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo de lucy

La albina menor solo asintió para después gritar "¡hoy hay fiesta en Fairy tail!" después todos en el gremio volvieron a hacer el mismo escándalo como hace 7 años atrás y en ese momento natsu tomo por la cintura a lucy y grito "ella es mi felicidad y mi alegría nadie se le acerque o lo haré cenizas" después de eso deposito en tierno beso en los labios de lucy y de varios sonrojos y derrames nasales Fairy tail cobro felicidad y vida.

_Todos me esperaron por 7 largos años…_

_Esta es mi familia…_

_Este es mi hogar…_

_Este es… mi querido Fairy Tail…_

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno espero haber aclarado algunas dudas nos vemos chicos ¡feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!<em>**

**_se despide y se va _Mizuki Duki-Chan! **

**sabes que me haria muy feliz hoy en noche buena ¡un review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sayonara~~**


End file.
